Memories Long Forgotten
by Small-lady19
Summary: After a tragic accident, Serena loses all of her memory, including her love for Darien. What is going to happen now? Will Serena ever remember? How will Darien cope? What about her friends and family?
1. Prologue

_**Memories Long Forgotten**_

After a tragic accident, Serena loses all of her memory, including her love for Darien.

What is going to happen now? Will Serena ever remember? How will Darien cope? What

about her friends and family?

As a disclaimer, I do not own Sailormoon, or any other songs or products that you might read about in my story. I just like to use them to enhance my story. I don't feel like repeating myself in every chapter either, so once again, I do not own any of this copyright or trademark products, just the story line.

_PROLOGUE_

Searching around the room frantically, Serena felt lost. As if she couldn't find anyone, not even a familiar face. All she could see were masked faces. Everyone was nicely dressed in the ball gowns, tuxedos and masks.

She continued circling the room, but she still had no luck. Then in the far corner of the room, she could see her 4 best friends dancing happily with their husbands. Amy and Greg, Lita and Ken, Mina and Andrew, and of course Raye and Chad. The 5 of them are now all happily married to their dream guys. They all even decided to host all of the weddings together, just to make it an even more special event.

Looking around the room more, there was still no sight of her beloved Darien. He mysteriously disappeared about 15 minutes ago and is yet to be found. Then she heard a noise coming from the stage area.

"Thank you once again for attending our 10th Annual Charity Masquerade Ball. All proceed tonight will be going directly to the Children's Hospital. This last song of the evening has been requested and will be dedicated to a very special girl out there."

Pulling out a piece of paper, he read. "Baby you're my destiny, you and I were meant to be. With all my heart and soul, I give my love to have and hold. And as far as I can see, you were always meant to be, my destiny. Princess, this one is for you."

The lights in the ballroom started to dim as soothing music started to fill the room. The band started to play Destiny by Jim Brickman.

sighs 'Oh Darien, they're playing our song. Where could you be?' Serena thought to herself. Just then there was a single rose held out in front of her face.

"May I have this dance Princess?"

She looked up and there was Darien himself in the flesh, looking as handsome as ever in his tuxedo. And even with is mask on; she could still make out the tint of midnight blue in his eyes.

Taking her hand in his, she was guided to the middle of the dance floor. Serena rested her head softly against his chest and closed her eyes, taking in his scent of roses. Soon the music took over and their bodies swayed rhythmically to the beat. She felt so warm and secure in his arms and knew that she never wanted this to end. It was just too perfect.

Unfortunately the song did end and they broke apart to see that people were already packing up their belongings and saying goodnight for the evening.

"Thank you for that dedication Darien. It was the perfect end to a wonderful evening." Serena stated.

"You're welcome Sere. Now let's go get our stuff and say goodnight to the rest of the gang." Darien replied.

With a nod of her head, Serena and Darien made their way towards the exit.

"Goodnight guys!" Serena said as she hugged the girls before leaving. "Drive home carefully. Oh, and thank you for suggesting the idea for tonight Amy. It was an amazing experience."

"You're welcome Serena. You two drive home safely too." Amy said as she hugged her friend goodnight.

In the car, Serena sat comfortably as she was enjoying the scenery that they were driving by.

"Thank you for tonight Darien, it was lovely."

Darien glanced over at his wife lovingly. She looked so beautiful in her dress and having her hair down up. The moonlight shone on her and enhanced her appearance by making it seem as though she was glowing. She was breathtaking.

"You're welcome love. Anything for you Princess." He replied while giving her one of his famous breathtaking smiles. She smiled back at him lovingly, but then her smile started to fade as horror filled her eyes.

"DARIEN! WATCH OUT!" Serena screamed.

Darien looked up just in time to see a pair of lights head directly into their lane.

'No! Not again!' Darien thought to himself.

_Flashback_

"Honey, drive carefully. These roads are very dangerous and slippery tonight with all of this rain." The voice of a woman said.

"Don't worry, I've got everything under control dear. How are you holding out back there champ?" The man asked as he glanced in the mirror to see his son playing with his toys.

"Daddy, when will we be home? Me tired." The little boy asked.

"Don't worry Darien, we'll be home soon. You can just close your eyes now and lay down if you want." His dad replied.

Darien woke up to the sound of someone screaming and all he could remember were bright lights before everything went dark.

_End of Flashback_

Trying to avoid the oncoming car, Darien swerved his car off of the lane but realizing too late that they were heading straight for a tree.

"I love you Darien." He heard barely as Serena whispered to him. Then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Memories Long Forgotten_** – Chapter 1 by Small Lady 19 

"Mommy, Daddy, are we there yet?"

"Not yet sweetie. Just a bit longer to go" the mother replied.

"Getting restless back there huh champ?" the father asked. "Don't worry, we'll be there in no time."

"Sweetheart, don't drive too fast. This weather is awful." The woman said to the man.

"Don't worry darling, everything will be just fine."

After sitting restlessly in the backseat, little Darien started to fall asleep peacefully. He didn't get the chance to sleep long because he was soon woken up by a startled scream from his mother. He looked up to see bright lights heading their way and he was soon knocked out and everything went dark.

Waking up with a slight headache, little Darien looked around his surrounding and found that he was in a small white room. He wasn't quite sure where he was or what had happened. All he knew was that he wanted to be with his mom and dad.

Soon after, he saw Dr. Smith walk into his room. Dr. Smith was his family doctor and Darien and his mother would go see him everything that he was sick.

"Hi there Darien. How are you feeling?" Dr. Smith asked.

"Ok, where's mommy and daddy?" Little Darien asked.

"Darien, sweetie. I know that you might be a little bit too young to understand this, but last night when you and your parents were going home; a drunk driver hit your car. Unfortunately you weren't hurt and only suffered mild injuries. Your parents however... they weren't as lucky. " The doctor started to explain.

Darien looked up at the doctor with pleading eyes. What did all of this mean? He's only 6 years old and he had no clue what was going on. All he wanted to do was to see his mom and dad again.

"Darien, your parents died shortly after they were brought into the emergency room last night." Dr. Smith finished. "I know that this is too much information for you to take in all at once, but we checked your profile, and from what we know, you don't have any known relatives..."

"I want my parents" little Darien started to cry as the Dr. was finishing his sentence.

"That's not possible buddy. I'm sorry, but your parents won't be coming back, and because of that after you are released from the hospital, the government decided to have you put in an orphanage with other kids your age."

After hearing that his parents won't be returning, Darien stopped listening to what Dr. Smith had to say and started to cry. He didn't want to be in an orphanage with other kids, he just wanted to be with his parents.

Seeing that this is too hard for the little boy, Dr. Smith decided to leave and come back later to check on little Darien when he was in a more stable condition.

* * *

Walking down the street towards the arcade to meet up with his best friend Andrew, Darien was minding his own business when all of a sudden he felt something peg him right at the top of his head. 

Looking back Darien found that it was a piece of crumpled up paper. He picked it up and uncrumpled it to find a failing mark of 30 on a math test.

"30! A little 10 year old could have passed this test." He remarked out loud unknowing to him that the owner of the paper was 2 feet away and could hear his comment.

"EXCUSE ME!" he heard being exclaimed.

He looked up and saw the clearest blue eyes he had ever seen. They belonged to a girl with long blonde hair that was done up in the most unique way with two buns on the top of her head. On anyone else it would have made them look dumb and stupid, but on her, it made her look angelic.

"That test was a hard one! And it is none of your business what I scored on it! It was just a stupid test anyways!" She practically screamed at him while taking the test out of his hands.

"Well you're the one that hit me on top of my head with that test! And from the looks of it, you're the stupid one, not the test" he rebuked. This was unnatural to him. He was usually the calm nature and everyone liked him. Not this big bully. But it was either her angry spirit, or just plain insanity that made him act this way.

At that comment, he literally saw smoke fume from her head. She was angry.

"HOW DARE YOU...YOU....YOU..." She fumed.

"What? Too dumb to think of a good comeback?" He teased.

"WHY YOU! ARGH! I don't have time for this you big jerk!" She said before storming off in the opposite direction.

* * *

"ANDREW!!!! Let me out of here!" Darien screamed as he knocked on the locked wooden door. "You can't do this! Locking me up in this cramped closet with Meatball head will be the death of me! Let me out!"

"ANDREW! Open the door this instant!" Serena screamed.

"NO! Not until you two work out your problems. I am sick and tired of my two best friends fighting all of the time. I'm sick of babysitting the two of you when you're together. Grow up and act your age for goodness sakes!" Andrew replied through the door.

"ANDREW! ANDREW!!!!" Serena yelled after him.

"It's no use meatball head. He's gone" Darien replied.

"Do we really have to stay in here?" Serena asked.

"Uh huh, when Andrew makes up his mind, there's nothing that can change it. I guess we're just gonna have to sit through this till some sense gets knocked into his head." Darien said as he sat down in a corner and waited.

After a long while of awkward silence, Serena asked the one question that has been bothering her since the day that she met Darien.

"Darien, can I ask you a question?" she asked quietly.

"Sure meatball head. Shoot" he said.

"How come you don't like me? Am I really that annoying that you can't stand me?" she asked.

He looked up at her and can see tears slowly forming in her eyes. It hurt him to see her in so much pain.

"I don't hate you Serena"

"Well then how come you're always teasing and picking on me?"

"I'm sorry. I promise that after today. I'll try to be nicer. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Thanks Darien" she replied cheerfully as she gave him a big hug.

"Darien....I..." Serena said stuttering.

He looked at her and can see so much emotion in her eyes. Not sure what took over him, he bent down, and his lips softly caressed hers. He felt her stiffen and immediately knew that he had made the wrong choice and was about to pull away, but then Serena started to respond to his kiss.

* * *

On his knees in his well romantic decorated apartment,

"Serena, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" he asked hesitantly. They have been dating for well over 3 years now, and he just knew that she was the one for him. He just hoped that she would feel the same way about him that he felt about her.

"Oh Darien! Of course I will!" She replied and pulled him up to give him a kiss.

"Do you Darien, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" Darien replied.

* * *

"Do you Serena, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

* * *

"Thank you for tonight Darien, it was lovely."

Darien glanced over at his wife lovingly. She looked so beautiful in her dress and having her hair down up. The moonlight shone on her and enhanced her appearance by making it seem as though she was glowing. She was breathtaking.

"You're welcome love. Anything for you Princess." He replied while giving her one of his famous breathtaking smiles. She smiled back at him lovingly, but then her smile started to fade as horror filled her eyes.

"DARIEN! WATCH OUT!" Serena screamed.

* * *

Darien shot out of bed in a cold sweat.

'Where's Serena?' he thought to himself worriedly. Looking around the room, he knew immediately that he was in a hospital room. 'I wonder how long I've been here for. And what about Serena? Is she alright? When can I go see her?' thoughts were running rapidly through his head.

The door shot open and in walked a familiar face.

"Hi there Darien. How are you feeling?"

"Just a bit sore, but I'll be ok. Amy, where's Serena? Is she ok?" Darien asked pleadingly

"She's just a little bruised up and we'll have to keep her here for a few days until she heals, but asides from that she's in good condition. She's still not awake yet though, but she'll be fine when she does You know how she likes her sleep." Amy said with a giggle.

"Ya I do. How long have we've been in here for?"

"Just last night after the Ball you were taken here."

"When can I go see her?"

"Whenever you're ready, she's just in the room right next to yours. The girls and guys should be here soon. I'll go check on her while you get ready." Amy said as she headed for the door.

"Thanks Amy."

"You're welcome Darien, we'll see you in a little bit" Amy replied as she left to go check on Serena.

Darien was excited to see his wife. After hearing that she was ok, he was relieved. He wouldn't know what he would do with himself if something had happened to her. He probably would never forgive himself for what happened last night.

After getting dressed, he made his way over to her room. Entering he saw Serena sleeping peacefully upon her bed. Although she didn't look like she was in any physical harm, she had a pretty nasty bump on her head and she looked awfully pale.

Making his way towards her bedside, he sat down beside her holding her hands.

After a short while, the rest of the gang found their way to Serena's room. Still, Serena was sleeping.

"Argh....what happened?" Why does my head hurt so much?" Serena mumbled as she began to stir.

Everyone was anxious for her to wake up and wanted to make sure that she was fine. They all jumped to her bedside asking tons of questions all at once, giving her more of a headache than she had before.

"Serena! You're finally awake!" Raye said.

"Are you alright?" Lita asked.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Amy wondered.

"Do you need anything?" Mina offered.

"Honey, can you sit up?" Darien asked while helping her sit up.

Looking around with a confused look on her face. She couldn't figure out why they were asking her all of those weird questions. She felt fine, but was unsure of where she was, or of what had happened.

"Umm....I'm fine." She replied weakly.

"Oh thank goodness" Raye exclaimed while everyone practically jumped on her giving her a big bear hug.

"Ummm.... Excuse me guys. I can't really breath." She choked out."Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure anything!" Darien replied.

"Ummm....Where am I?" What happened? And....who are you guys?"

Everyone was shocked. She wasn't serious...was she?


	3. Chapter 2

_**Memories Long Forgotten – Chapter 2**_

Darkness surrounded her. Nothing familiar at all. She couldn't see anyone or anything. She just felt emptiness. There was nothing for her here, just pure loneliness. She tried looking around but only darkness surrounded her. She tried to move, but no matter what direction she went, it was all the same pitch black. Then, at the corner of her eye, she started to see a light. The light slowly surrounded her and eventually became so bright that it was blinding her and she had to shut her eyes tightly.

When she finally opened up her eyes, she realized that she was no longer in that pitch black environment. The room was so bright that she had to immediately shut her eyes again and slowly open them so that they can adjust. Before she can clearly make out anything in the area, all she could smell was the overwhelming aroma of what seemed to be roses. After having adjusted her eyes, she realized that in a small white room with a dozen of people surrounding her, and surely enough, there were bouquets of roses everywhere.

'Where am I?' she thought, 'Who are all of these people?'

When they realized that she was conscious, they all started talking at once and there was a huge commotion going on in the little room.

"Serena! You're finally awake!" Raye said.

"Are you alright?" Lita asked.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Amy wondered.

"Do you need anything?" Mina offered.

"Honey, can you sit up?" Darien asked while helping her sit up.

She couldn't quite make out what everyone was saying, but she was pretty sure that it had to do with how she was feeling.

"Umm....I'm fine." She replied weakly.

"Oh thank goodness" Raye exclaimed while everyone practically jumped on her giving her a big bear hug.

"Ummm.... Excuse me guys. I can't really breath." She choked out. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure anything!" Darien replied.

"Ummm....Where am I?" What happened? And....who are you guys?"

She looked up and saw that everyone's face turned really pale. They all looked liked they had the biggest shock of their lives. She wondered to herself what on earth had happened for all of these people to be in the happiest mood to now in less than 1 minutes turn into zombies.

"Hahaha! You got us good Serena! Nice try, but we're not gonna be fooled by you" Mina said.

"Even after the night that you had, I can't believe that you still had it in you to play such a nasty trick on us. I can't believe that we almost fell for that" Lita remarked

"Don't worry Serena! We'll get you back for that once we get you out of here" Raye stated.

Serena still had no clue who these people are and what they were talking about. "Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" she managed to say in all of this confusion.

Amy noticing her discomfort and knew that something was definitely wrong and asked everyone to leave the room while she sorted everything out. "You really don't remember anything?"

"No, am I suppose to?"

"Well, can you tell me what it is that you do remember"?

"My name's Serena Tsukino...and....and..." Serena starting to break down as the realization hit her. "...that's it, that's all I remember" she cried out. She felt so useless and scared. "What had happened? Why can't I remember? Who was I before all of this?" she asked in between sobs.

It broke Amy's heart to see her friend like this. She wasn't sure what was worse, the fact that Serena was breaking down and in pain from this situation, or the fact that she didn't even remember that they were best friends, or anyone and anything for that matter.


End file.
